Written In the Stars
by stormtouched
Summary: AU story. What to do when your wife lands in a coma all of a sudden? That's a question Emma must ask herself. Regina on the other hand experiences quite a different world during her coma - she's a High School student and Emma Swan is one of her enemies. No magic, no curse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So this story's been on my mind for quite some time and I'd really like to share it with you. Some parts are already established SQ (yes, in a romantic way), others however not but that will be explained in the next chapter.

_Since there is NO curse, no magic and no Fairytale Land, our two ladies have different backstories and thus also slightly different character traits than in the show (meaning less trust issues and Regina doesn't have to worry about being labeled as an evil Queen.)_

**Timeline:** It's an AU story so (mostly) it doesn't rely on the show's timeline. Set in present time.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or recognizable characters.

**Warnings for this chapter:** Salty language, f/f relationship, thoughts about physically attacking someone

**Other warnings:** English is not my first mother tongue so spare with me :)

Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.  
Thanks for reading!

* * *

Present day:

"You're sure you're okay to drive?" Emma placed her empty coffee mug into the sink, trying to ignore Regina's annoyed gaze because she's not cleaning the mug right away.

"Yes, Emma. For the 5th time. Feeling nauseous doesn't turn me into an incompetent driver. And," she added just because she couldn't help herself, as usual, "worrying about me doesn't mean you can get away with that." She pointed at Emma's green mug.

Emma however ignored Regina's last comment.

"Feeling _wha_t? Try again with dizzy. Actually so much that you almost fainted. So yes, I'm gonna ask you more than just once if you're up to doing," she made an odd gesture with her hands because she's lacking the right word before continuing, "well, normal things."

Emma's brow was still crinkled in worry, like it's been the whole morning, as she kept staring at her wife. She could tell that Regina was trying to hide how she was really feeling. Mostly because the brunette would never play hooky because of something insignificant (only in Regina's eyes) as feeling somewhat dizzy.

"Emma."

If her voice hadn't been so demanding, the blonde could have taken it as a plea to drop the topic. But she knew Regina better than that. And right now she was simply trying to avoid a fight so she could drive to her office.

"Why don't you just work from home today?"

"I have a meeting in approximately half an hour, so no."

"Regina."

"Emma."

The blonde let out an almost inaudible sigh. "Look, I'm not trying to ban you from leaving the house, I- I'm only worried."

Regina crossed her arms over her chest, meeting Emma's gaze.

Just looking at her brown eyes, Emma could tell that Regina was clearly annoyed by Emma talking back. As usual.

Then however, the brunette dropped her arms, swallowing whatever nasty comment might have left her lips (because they were both trying to be considerate every once in a while) and took a step in Emma's direction.

"Fine. Then what do you suggest? Because I can't cancel this meeting, not because I simply don't feel well."

"So you're admitting it."

"It's just a headache, dear."

Emma didn't believe her, not one bit. But she also knew that today's meeting was very important to Regina (although right now she couldn't remember why).

"Let me drive you."

Regina raised her eyebrows, studying her wife's face. "You do realize that this includes either picking me up again or letting me walk home."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that. I guess I can close the station up at five so you don't have to walk."

After a moment of hesitation, which Emma could clearly read on her face, Regina finally gave in, "Fine. But you still have to do your dishes before we're going."

Then she left the kitchen and a slightly relieved Emma. The sound of Regina's high-heels echoed in the foyer and then it was gone, probably muffled by the carpet in the living room.

The blonde glanced at the sink where she'd placed her mug and plate and let out a sigh. Once again she hadn't been able get away with doing the dishes after work.

* * *

The drive to Storybrooke's City Hall was quiet and Emma could tell that her wife was still not pleased by the current situation. Or she still had a headache which could also explain the expression on her face. Either way, Emma could feel the bad mood vibrating around Regina. What a great morning.

She stopped the car right in front of the entrance and faced the brunette, flashing her a small smile.

"Call me when the meeting is over, okay?"

"So you can check in on me?"

"Yeah, so I can do exactly that. Plus hearing your sexy voice is always a nice distraction from work," she added with a smirk, trying to light up Regina's mood.

Regina only let out a low chuckle while unbuckling.

Before she could leave the car however, Emma quickly leaned in and gave Regina a soft peck on her plump lips.

The brunette exited the car and straightened her blouse before stating, "Don't worry so much, dear. I'm fine."

Another lie, but Emma let it slip again because they were both late for work now and starting a fight wouldn't do any good now.

So, "I love you," was all she said.

Regina only smiled fondly at her, expressing more than words could. Then she closed the door of Emma's car and entered the building in front of her.

* * *

It was over half an hour later when she received a call.

She had been walking around the station, anxiously waiting for Regina to call. Though she knew that the meeting had only started yet and that it would take quite a while before the mayor would find the time to make a call.

So when her phone buzzed at 8:37 am it threw the sheriff somehow off balance. Emma reached for her cellphone in a rather hectic movement, pressing the green button promptly.

"Couldn't wait till the meeting's over, huh." She wanted to sound like she was teasing her so Regina couldn't hear that she was actually more than worried right now.

"Emma."

Okay, not Regina's voice. It confused and also somehow scared her, though she couldn't tell why. She removed the phone from her ear in a swift movement so she could check the number – unsuccessfully because it was an unknown one.

"Uh, yes?"

"This is Dr. Whale. I think you should come to the hospital."

Regina. No. No no no.

Her entire body went stiff and she couldn't even hear the doctor's voice anymore which was surely trying to tell her something. All she could think about was Regina. And how she had let her go to work today. She should have insisted on skipping that stupid meeting. Worst case scenarios were starting to manifest in her mind and it made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Sheriff Swan?"

The sound of Whale's voice finally reached her brain again but she was still unable to form words. They were stuck in her throat and she was scared that if she opened her mouth and tried to answer, she might vomit. So her mouth stayed closed.

It was almost silly that she felt like this right now when she hadn't even heard yet what was actually going on. But she had a feeling in her gut that this was about Regina rather than an emergency that required the Sheriff's presence. And it was never good news when one was getting called from the hospital.

Several horrible movies flashed in her thoughts and she tried her best to push them out of there.

She really needed to calm down right now, so she closed her eyes and forced her body to take deep breaths. In and out. Five of them would have to do because Whale was trying to get her attention again. It was still hard to listen to him because all she could hear was her own heartbeat, loud and fast.

"Yes?" It was strange to hear her own voice so timid.

Emma could make out a sigh that sounded almost sympathetic (maybe because the doctor knew that she hadn't heard any of his previous words) on the other end of the line before, "It's about Regina."

And before he could add any more information she had already ended the call and was up on her feet. She was not a person to sit and wait but a person of action. And sitting at the office, listening to what might be wrong with her wife was something that didn't suit her at all. She had to go to the hospital, she had to see Regina.

That this – whatever this could be – was all her fault, never left her thoughts.

Her imagination was running wild again while she was tumbling out of the office. She saw Regina lying on the road, bleeding. She could see her being molested by some drunk guy. Run over by a car. She knew those scenarios couldn't have happened since she had seen Regina entering the building, but still. Every little image that entered her thoughts was everything but pleasant.

Emma almost ran into David, her dad, when she was on her way to her car and he could grab her arms just as she was about to meet the floor in a rather clumsy way.

"Woah, easy there." He let out a laugh and steadied her. "Forgot your lunch again, huh?"

However, when he could see the expression on her face his smile dropped and he blinked confused. A worried frown appeared on his face.

"Hey, what happened?"

_I don't know_, she wanted to say. Because that was the truth. She didn't know what had happened and she was standing outside the station, desperately trying to stay calm. In which she miserably failed.

Instead words like "Regina" and "Hospital" left her mouth and she didn't know and didn't care if that made sense to her father because she had to go to the hospital. To Regina.

But it seemed like David could understand her actually quite well because his confused expression was being replaced by a caring and soothing one. Something he had learned to show as a father when your child was upset.

"Okay. Just…just calm down. I'll drive you."

David gave her arms a last squeeze and guided her to his car. For once she let him treat her like she was still a little girl, because frankly, she really needed that right now.

"Thank you."

* * *

"What do you mean she's in a coma?!"

Her shock had been replaced with anger. A lot of anger. Because nobody had let her see her wife. Nobody could tell her what was going on. One should think being a sheriff would have it's perks. Apparently not in this town.

Now that she had finally found Dr. Whale, her whole anger got thrown at him.

"It means that she's unconscious at the moment and-"

"I fucking know what a coma is! Just tell my why she's in it!"

A firm hand (probably her dad's) was being placed on her shoulder and squeezed her, trying to show her that she was, well, making a scene in front of some nurses and Whale.

But as long as she didn't know what had happened to Regina, Emma couldn't care less about making a scene.

"We don't know yet. We're still running tests to see what might have caused that."

Emma was startled. "You didn't put her in that coma?"

"Unfortunately not, no. I'm not sure if you could call her current state an actual coma but it's the best explanation I've come up with so far. Apparently someone found her unconscious in her office and called an ambulance."

_Oh god. This is my fault._ Stupid stupid stupid! Why had she ever agreed on letting her leave for work. Why had she let her lie about her well-being. Why why why?!

If she weren't so damn worried about Regina, she would have been angry at her for not letting on how she was really feeling this morning. Regina had almost fainted after showering but she'd been so persistent that the dizziness had vanished. Why had she ever believed that.

The sheriff blinked a few times, because now was not the moment to get overwhelmed with guilt. And she needed to stop the growing panic inside of her.

"But you can wake her up, right?"

Whales face was enough answer.

"Why not?" It happened all the time on TV.

"Trust me Emma, we've tried everything we could, at least for now. She's not responding to anything. So now we can only wait."

Wait. That was definitely not what she needed and wanted to hear right now. This was so frustrating and it took everything in her not to attack Whale, to put her hands around his throat and force him to try harder. Because this was her wife they were talking about.

"Can I at least see her?" There, that almost sounded calm.

At that he nodded and it took away at least a teeny tiny bit of her worry, she could finally see Regina.

Both, Emma and David, followed Whale to Regina's room and once again did she have to think that it was good to have her father here by her side.

But she needed to see Regina on her own first, so when they arrived, she turned around to let her father know that she needed some minutes alone with her wife. He simply nodded, ever the understanding man.

She took a deep breath and braced herself for everything she might see in this room.

It didn't really work.

Seeing Regina in a hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown was just so very wrong. She looked so fragile, so unlike Regina.

Usually Emma loved to watch the brunette sleep because in those moments she was so peaceful and innocent, so beautiful.

The person in front of her however had nothing in common with the sleeping form of her wife that she was used to.

She wanted to shake Regina, yell at her to wake up.

Instead she slowly made her way to the chair next to the bed and sat down, so very carefully. As if every movement could harm Regina.

The steady beeping sound of the heart monitor had a calming effect on her, it told her that Regina was still alive. Not awake, but alive.

To her own relief the mayor's body wasn't covered in bruises like she had imagined, although Whale hadn't mentioned any physical injuries. However, it didn't take away the pain of seeing Regina like this. It made her feel so useless because she couldn't do anything to wake her up.

Gently, Emma took Regina's hand in her own (the one that was not connected to an IV) and softly pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"Regina, it's me," it was not more than a murmur. "I really need you to wake up."

* * *

So, it's up to you if I shall continue my little story.  
**The next chapter will introduce the world where Regina is "captive" in during her coma (a world that she dreams of). **

Again, thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Since some of you wanted me to continue – Here's chapter 2! Also thank you for the kind reviews!

Not to be confused, the chapter starts with what Regina experiences during the coma – basically a whole new and different world (mostly with the same characters from her "normal" life). Regina's here a senior in High School. Completely AU.

**Disclaimer:** Chapter 1

**Warnings:** Salty language, thoughts about physically attacking someone.

no beta, all mistakes are mine.

* * *

In Regina's mind:

Regina let out a muffled groan as the alarm of her clock disturbed her dream; then she shoved the pillow out of her face, which must have landed there somehow during the night.

She didn't really mind getting up early and going to school but her dream had been quite nice, even though by now she had forgotten most of it. Still.

She shut off the alarm, blinking a few times to shake of her sleepiness.

It was Friday, so she didn't have to stay long at school today and Kathryn, her best friend, had promised her to go shopping in the afternoon. They both still needed a dress for prom. Their last prom.

A small smile appeared on her face. Whenever she thought about school-dances she got all giddy. Thinking of this dance as her last one however also brought a certain sadness with it. It meant closing a chapter of her life she'd enjoyed. She didn't know what the future might bring.

By now her dream was already forgotten and she climbed out of her bed, eager to take a shower and get ready for school.

Regina could hear her mother already setting the table for breakfast. Her father must have left for work already. She tried to hurry up a little bit so Mother wouldn't have to wait for her. Better not upset her already this early.

The shower woke her up even more and now all she had in mind was her little shopping trip with her friend. Regina loved going shopping.

She quickly put on some summer shorts and her favorite strapless top, some matching jewelry, make-up, and last but not least she added perfume. A look in the mirror and she decided to let her long hair fall loose over her shoulders today.

Maybe today someone would ask her out for prom, since she couldn't go with Robin anymore after breaking up with him last week. That she shouldn't have done that right before graduation was a thought she'd had way too often in the last few days. But she had made her decision. And regret was nothing she wanted to deal with.

The brunette let out a soft sigh, but didn't dwell on those thoughts for too long. She was certain that her mother was already waiting for her, so she hurried downstairs and toward the dining room.

She sat down at the table and gave her mother a kind smile, followed by a polite, "Good morning," – just like Mother had taught her.

All she got in return was a quick glance (she was positive that Cora didn't approve of her outfit) and that was it.

Regina was used to that after all those years so she didn't try to get more of a reaction from her mother. They just eat breakfast in silence and the girl let her thoughts wander to prom and shopping once more.

* * *

"Well?"

Regina shut her locker before looking at her friend Kathryn. The blonde had raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow and gave Regina a questioning and curious look.

"Tell him no. I will not get back together with him just because he can't get a new date for the dance. "

They started walking towards their English class.

"I'm not some kind of messenger, Gina. Tell him that yourself. Just because Robin started using me for getting this message to you doesn't mean I'll let you do the same.

"And you know that well enough," she added while giving her friend a slightly arrogant look.

Kathryn was right, they both didn't do ridiculous things like using each other as a mailman. For a short moment Regina felt guilty for even considering doing exactly that. It didn't even suit her at all, she was someone who got stuff done all by her own.

"Well, I'm not going to start looking for him."

With that the conversation about her ex-boyfriend was over, at least for Regina. And she was sure Kath knew that enough to not push her any further.

The two girls entered the classroom, making their way over to their places and sat down.

Some of the boys' gazes lingered on both of them but they didn't pay any attention to them. They were more than just used to it by now.

"So, has David asked you yet?"

Regina flashed a knowing smirk at her best friend who's cheeks immediately got a pink touch to it.

It wasn't a secret to Regina that her best friend had a huge crush on David Nolan. And that she was still waiting for him to ask her out for prom.

Regina was also aware of the fact that if she were in Kathryn's shoes, she would just ask the boy himself. However, it didn't mean she would push Kath into doing that. Kathryn was one of the girls who would dream about Prince Charming and being asked out like a lady.

"No. But Aiden thinks he might do that on Saturday, at Ruby's party."

"Oh he better will."

"Well,-"

Whatever Kathryn had wanted to say got cut off by their teacher's entrance.

Of course that didn't mean the two girls wouldn't continue their conversation via their cellphones, since Regina was intrigued to find out what Kath had wanted to get out.

So she sent her a text.

**don't tell me u're still worried about our sweet little virgin mary?**

_not rly worried... but someone said david liked her._

**oh and that someone is WHO?**

_not gonna tell u_

**why?**

_don't want u starting a fight. or war._

**now why would I ever do that**

_ha ha funny_

**tell me.**

_nope_

**kathryn.**

Kathryn new exactly that Regina was starting to get angry at her because she seldom called her by her full name. But she also knew that the brunette was famous for playing drama queen at school. And using her "Queen-Bee-Perks", as they both used to call Regina's influence, was not a secret among the students.

So she dropped her phone into her bag and started paying attention to the teacher, feeling Regina's burning gaze on her all too well.

* * *

"Tell me."

Regina sat down next to Kathryn in the cafeteria at their usual place, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Just drop it, Gina."

"I simply want to help you. And if there's any competition with David...well, there won't be soon enough."

Kath rolled her eyes, trying to focus on her food instead of Regina.

"You know I hate it when you're not telling me everything."

By now some of their other friends – mostly cheerleaders just like Regina and Kathryn – had joined them for lunch and were curiously watching the two girls.

"Well, I hate it when you push me."

Regina sipped at her drink before starting to reason with her friend, "I'll only ask the person if what they told you is, in fact, true. Then we'll know if you have to worry about Virgin Mary or not."

"Fine," Kath let out a dramatic sigh, "Ruby told me. But she knew from someone else, so, please don't push her, too."

"See, wasn't that hard."

Regina flashed a triumphant smile and made a note to herself to ask Ruby sometime later when Kathryn wouldn't be there. She hadn't been lying when she'd said that she just wanted to help her, simple as that. In fact, they never lied to one another.

She also wondered who could have told Ruby something like this. Regina knew well enough that even though Ruby was part of the cheerleaders – and quite a good friend of hers – that the other girl also had friends with whom Regina would never let herself be seen with. Even Mary Margret Blanchard (who was known as "Virgin Mary" among the cheerleaders) was part of Ruby's other clique. Regina wrinkled her nose in disgust.

It wasn't like she wanted to ban Ruby from seeing those girls in order to be a friend of hers. Not even she was as cruel as that, and they couldn't afford losing Ruby as a cheerleader. But just the thought about Ruby with some unpopular people gave her the creeps.

She tried to shake those thoughts off when one of the other girls tried to start a conversation with her, one she frankly had no interest in.

* * *

Regina knew that Kathryn was probably already waiting outside for her but she needed to find Ruby now. This couldn't wait until Monday. Sure,she would see her tomorrow at the party but Ruby would be too drunk to actually have a proper conversation with.

So far she'd tried to find the girl at Ruby's locker, then Peter's locker (Ruby's current boyfriend), but without success because she didn't know where the boy's locker actually was. And now she was already out of options.

The brunette walked back to her own locker to put her books away when she finally spotted the other girl. She quickly called her over as she unlocked her locker and waited for Ruby to join her there.

Ruby said goodbye tho whoever she'd been talking to (Regina didn't care) and made her way over to Regina.

"Hey."

Regina gave her a brief nod and immediately got to the point, "I heard you were talking to Kath about David?"

Ruby gave her an innocent look. "Yeah. Why?"

"I just want to know who got the gossip to you."

"Uh, do I need to be worried?" Ruby bit her lip, trying not to sound too afraid in front of Regina.

"Of course not." Regina however smiled sweetly, indicating that it was a lie, but just as long as the girl would tell her the truth.

"And the person who told me about David and MM?"

Regina dismissed the fact that Ruby had just used a nickname for Mary Margaret that wasn't Virgin Mary. She had other things to focus on right now.

"Let's just say it's not your business."

At that Ruby looked rather irritated and it reminded Regina why they were friends. Ruby was one of the few people that didn't mind talking back at her. Someone that didn't let herself be pushed around.

"The person is my friend, Regina."

Regina let out a deep breath. "I'll try not to harm them then."

Ruby merely rolled her eyes because she knew better than that. She'd seen Regina do some mean stuff over the years, so yes, she was worried about her friend.

"Give me your word first."

"Do we really have to do this?" Regina tried not to let out an annoyed groan. This wasn't going as simple as she'd imagined. Yet it was another reminder of Ruby's strong character.

When she received no answer, Regina weighed the options in her head. She could promise Ruby to not hurt her friend or she could try to find it out without Ruby's help. The second option would take way longer and with prom and graduation ahead Regina simply had no nerves to deal with all this drama – at least not for longer than necessary.

"Very well.

"I promise not to hurt your friend in any way. Psychologically included, verbally however...well …"

It was the best she could do without taking away too many of her chances in solving this problem as soon as possible.

Ruby rolled her eyes again and this time it annoyed Regina to no end. She had to keep an eye on the girl if she wanted to maintain her own reputation at school.

"I guess that'll have to do." She scrunched her nose as if she was thinking about backing out before she finally gave Regina the wanted information, "Emma told me. And she's pretty close with MM so I guess she wasn't lying.

"But that's all I'll say concerning this…nonsense."

With that Ruby left Regina standing there in the hallway.

Regina let out a disgusted noise at the thought of a conversation with Emma. A conversation she had promised to be civil in. Well, great. It just had to be Emma Swan.

Emma was one of the few people at school that had the guts to stand up for her own against Regina. But, yet she despised Regina and her whole clique. So most of their encounters always ended with Regina and Emma being restrained by friends so they wouldn't scratch each others eyes out. That being one of the less violent thoughts Regina had had after talking to the blonde. They simply hated each others guts and knew how to push the other to their limits.

So no, Regina wasn't looking forward to this conversation at all.

With a huff she closed her locker and made her way toward the parking lot where Kathryn would surely be waiting.

And she was right. The blonde was leaning against her car, crossed arms and a displeased frown on her face.

"What took you so long?"

Regina just shrugged and threw her bag on the backseat of Kathryn's cabriolet.

"Just didn't feel like rushing."

"Of course you didn't," Kathryn mumbled under her breath before she got into her car.

She waited for Regina to do the same before starting the engine and leaving the school behind.

* * *

Present day, Storybrooke:

Emma stretched her back and winced slightly as the pain shot through her and her bones almost protested. She'd been sitting in this chair at Regina's hospital bed for two days now, except at night when the nurses had kicked her out. Then she had to sleep at home, alone in the big bed that belonged to Regina and her.

Regina's condition still hadn't changed one bit and it worried Emma.

It also worried her that Dr. Whale still hadn't found a way to help her wife. He didn't even know what had caused this. Alone thinking about him made Emma furious.

The blonde sighed and gently squeezed Regina's hand. She was almost constantly holding it, she needed to feel Regina's skin against her own.

So far nothing she'd done had brought her wife back. Not talking to her, not kissing her, nothing. Emma felt so helpless and it nearly crushed her.

Her parents were trying to be there for her but she was rather alone with Regina where she didn't feel ashamed of showing her weakness.

Mary Margaret, her mother, had just visited an hour ago but she'd realized that her daughter needed some space and alone time. It was hard for all of them, seeing both women so broken and out of place. The people in this town were used to see a power couple, not the state Emma and Regina were currently in.

"I wonder what's going on in your head right now. Whale said you might be able to hear me." Emma tried to smile but it looked like a sad grimace. God, how she was hoping the doctor was right.

But then again, why could none of her pleading make Regina wake up?

Emma had to admit that she was more than just worried about her wife. She was scared, really damn scared. And the only person who was able to take away her fears was causing them right now and not able to help.

She wondered when she'd gotten so dependent on Regina.

When a life without her had started to feel like a ridiculous idea.

Probably when she had realized that she had fallen head over heels for the other woman.

This thought soothed her pain for a moment but it was gone as soon as it had come. Nothing had truly helped calming her down the last two days.

Emma refused to leave Regina's side, she didn't even go to work. Her dad had taken over her work and the deputy, Leroy, helped him. Somehow everybody understood Emma's situation. Just a sign that Storybrooke was the perfect small town.

She refused to leave Regina alone because she was genuinely scared that something might happen to her wife during her absence. That either being Regina waking up or- no, she had to draw a line at those thoughts. They wouldn't make anything better.

Of course one of the nurses had tried to make her understand that they would take care of Regina.

Emma had gotten so angry at this, screaming at the nurse what a great fucking job they were doing. That Regina should be awake if they were truly taking care of her.

The outburst had taken some of her anger and pain, but not nearly enough. She felt so out of balance and with every passing second it got only worse. Emma hated this. She hated how useless she was in this situation. She hated not being able to talk to Regina. But most of all she hated how guilty she felt.

She could feel her body ache from all the emotional pain. She could feel her heart clench every time she entered Regina's room, seeing her lying there.

It was like a punch in her chest. _One I damn well deserve._

And it exhausted her so much.

Emma didn't know for how much longer she could take this. It had only been two days, but two days of hell. She had so much respect for people who had to endure this horrible waiting for months, hell, even years.

People, like her parents or her friend Ruby, were trying their best to help her in this situation, to be there for her. But most of the time she didn't let them, she shut everyone but Regina out.

All she could focus on was Regina.

Emma groaned in frustration and let go of Regina's hand.

She buried her face in her hands, trying to fight back the scream of despair that was about to come out. She didn't need any nurses rushing into the room right now.

So instead of a scream some tears escaped.

She looked back at Regina, hoping that she would show signs of waking up.

Nothing.

Emma had asked herself more than once what they had done to deserve this.

In the past two days she'd started regretting every bad word she'd thrown at Regina, she even regretted almost fighting with her at the morning of the accident.

But no regret, no tears, no screams or prayers had helped.

Sometimes she found herself wishing to escape this world for a while, just like Regina had done.

* * *

Not to confuse you guys: Regina sometimes talks like she's an adult and then again not – simply because Cora raised her and wanted Regina to articulate like that but since she's also still in High-School she tries to talk like a normal girl as well. :)

If you're interested, I can be found on tumblr at millsreginas


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So this chapter will only be about Regina's own world since the plot there will take longer to process, just a heads up!

**Disclaimer:** Chapter 1

**Warnings:** coarse language, mentioning of alcohol consumption, f/f kissing

* * *

In Regina's mind:

Regina gently pulled at a strand of her own hair, waiting for Kathryn to get out of the fitting room.  
"Kat. What's taking you so long?" Annoyance dropped out of her voice.

She lazily crossed her legs, leaning back in the most uncomfortable chair she's ever sat in. She starred at the curtain where Kathryn was currently trying on a dress right behind it.

"Stop being so impatient."

"I'm not impatient." Regina pouted for a moment. "Just hungry."

"Let me rephrase that. Stop being impatient just because you're hungry."

The blonde finally revealed herself.

"It was your idea to go dress shopping before grabbing lunch," Kathryn stated.

"Yeah, whatever." Regina rolled her eyes before looking at the dress.

It was a knee-length sparkly blue dress.

Regina crinkled her nose. "No. Not your color."

"You picked it."  
Kathryn gave her friend an_ I-can't-believe-you-right-now_ look before throwing her hands up in the air and disappearing behind the curtain again.

"Can we go get something to eat now?"

Kath huffed. "I thought we wanted to get dresses."

"We can do that after lunch. There's enough time."

"Easy to for you to say. You already found your perfect dress."

That she had.

It was a strapless deep burgundy dress. The top was embroidered with what seemed to be endless little diamonds (of course not real diamonds, not even Regina's parents were _that_ rich).  
The rest off the dress consisted of tulle and flowed down to her feet, gently brushing the floor when she walked. She loved the dress.  
All Regina needed now were matching shoes and jewelry.

"And we will find yours, too.  
"Right after we had lunch," she added with a smirk.

Kathryn had changed back into her normal clothes and opened the curtain again. "I'd rather find it now."

"You wanna do it alone?" It sounded challenging. Regina raised her eyebrows, staring expectantly at her friend. Oh yes, she was pushing her now.

"Maybe." Kath took a step forward, looking down at the brunette who was still sitting in the chair. "If you want to walk home."

Regina clenched her jaw, her nostrils flaring now very slightly. She hated not being in charge of everything.  
"Maybe I will."

"You really want to be seen eating alone?"

"Oh and you want to go shopping all by yourself?!" Regina rose from her chair, invading her friend's personal space.

Blue eyes staring right back at brown ones.

Then after some seconds Kathryn just shook her head, caving in. "Don't think I'll forget that."

The blonde hung the dress back on the rail and left the store, waiting for Regina to follow her.

Regina did follow her, but not without a smile on her face. She hated fighting with Kathryn, but oh, how she loved winning an argument.

* * *

They parked the car right in front of a small diner Regina had picked out for lunch. Kathryn was sure they'd never been in there before, but the brunette had seemed eager to get there.

Of course Kathryn also didn't know that Emma Swan worked at the diner. But Regina did, so she'd taken the chance to have a word with the blonde annoying girl.

She really hoped Kath wouldn't get suspicious if she were to chat for some minutes with Emma. That would be the hardest part. Not even being civil toward Emma would be that difficult.  
Every single one of her friends knew about her hatred towards Emma Swan, especially Kathryn. So Regina had spent the last few minutes coming up with an excuse to talk to her.

_Kath should consider herself lucky, after everything I'm doing for her_, Regina thought.

"You're sure you wanna eat there?" Kathryn turned toward her friend and looked at her curiously.  
The diner didn't look like a place Regina would go, though sometimes the brunette managed to surprise her.

"Yep." She popped the 'p' and got out of the car. "Now come on."

The girls entered the diner and a little bell announced their arrival.

Regina was already aiming toward a table for two, so Kath just followed her while getting a better look at this place.  
Now she was even more surprised that Regina had insisted on going here. She eyed her friend suspiciously while sitting down opposite of her.  
Was Regina up to something?

"Remind me again why we're eating here?"

Regina was already reading the menu but she didn't look up from it when she answered, "Just a place I wanted to check out."

"_You_ wanted to check this place out?"

"Are you trying to be imbecilic today or do I really have to repeat myself?" This time she'd looked up and the brief glare she shot at Kathryn spoke of annoyance.

The blonde wondered if she was still pissed at her for picking a fight at the store.

Since there was only one menu to read, Kath used the time to take a closer look at her surroundings.

It was a nice place actually. Most of the tables were for two or four guests and there was also a counter for customers who preferred to sit there.  
A blonde waitress was currently talking to an elderly couple in the back of the diner. Apart from those three, there were only seven other people here, including Regina and her.

Kath was about to ask Regina if she could take a look at the menu now when the blonde waitress turned around. Kathryn's eyes widened when she recognized the girl, so she quickly turned around to face Regina.

"Uh...Gina. I think we really shouldn't eat here."

"Why?"

Regina tossed the menu over to her, furrowing her brow. She was starting to get more than just annoyed by Kath.

The latter leaned in closer, now whispering, "Emma Swan is a waitress here."

An emotion Kathryn couldn't quite read flashed over Regina's face but a second later it was gone.

"Oh." Regina tried to play it cool so Kathryn wouldn't react warily. To underline her act she just shrugged.  
"Well I'm hungry, so we're staying."

"Sure about that?"

Regina just nodded. "Now pick your food."

Kathryn took the menu but her eyes stayed on Regina. How did it not bother Regina that she would have to talk to Emma? It genuinely confused Kathryn.

"Stop staring at me like I've just grown eight heads," Regina snapped more or less.  
"I can be nice if I want to."

"Yeah but you've never wanted to be nice to Emma Swan."  
Kathryn was sure her eyebrows would shoot into her hairline any moment. She'd never been so profoundly confused by Regina Mills.

Regina gritted her teeth before she let out a huff instead of a sassy comeback. She didn't come here to continue fighting with Kathryn.  
She leaned forward and propped her head on her left arm, then she pointed at the menu Kath was holding.

"Pick. Now."

Seconds passed before Kathryn stopped examining her friend and focused on what food to pick.  
Just right then Emma Swan came strolling along, a notebook and a pencil in her hand.

"Hey, what can I-  
"Oh."

It had been just now when the blonde waitress had recognized the two girls. And the grimace on her face told well enough how she was everything but happy to see them.

"Either I'm hallucinating or you actually dragged your royal ass into this diner." Emma's focus was all on Regina.

"Do you always greet your customers like this?" Regina arched one eyebrow and studied Emma's face in amusement. The girl looked like she'd just eaten a foul fruit.

"Nah, that's reserved for you, Mills."

"What a great honor."

Kathryn rolled her eyes at Regina's sarcastic comment. But yet, she was surprised at how calm Regina was. Today was just full of surprises for Kathryn.

"So, can we order now?" Kath gave Emma a determining look.

Emma however never broke the eye contact with Regina when she answered, "Course. What can I get you?"

It was Regina who answered first, "I'll take the salad with turkey breast and a Ginger Ale."

Emma scribbled the order on her notebook before turning to Kath, waiting for her answer.

"Ginger Ale for me, too. And a turkey sandwich."

The waitress nodded before leaving for the kitchen.

As soon as she was out of earshot Kathryn practically bombarded Regina.  
"What the hell, Regina?"

Regina didn't seem to understand her friend's confusion. "What?"

"How come you didn't pick a fight with her? I've _never_ seen you act this calm when she's around. Plus, she kind of insulted you."

"People change." Regina shrugged. "And I told you before, I can be nice."

"You're...you're the weirdest girl I've ever met, Gina."

Kathryn didn't believe Regina's comment about changing one bit. Her friend was literally acting out of character today. And she had no clue why.

Before Regina could say anything, Emma came back with their drinks. This time she served them and left the table without a word.

"And why is Emma acting just as weird as you?"

"Don't know. Maybe she doesn't want to lose her job for being rude."

And frankly, Regina couldn't care less why Emma was acting so civil toward her. In fact, it might be helpful with her little plan.  
She just needed to find the right opportunity to talk to the blonde without Kath eavesdropping.

* * *

Regina had just finished her salad but not yet come up with a plan to talk to Emma without Kathryn getting in the way. It really bothered her. She wasn't used to being so unimaginative.

She looked around and registered that Emma was currently standing behind the counter. Maybe she could just walk over there and get right to the point. But that would leave Kath even more suspicious.

_What to do, what to do._ In her mind Regina let out a frustrated sound.

"I'll go the restroom." Now or never.

With that excuse she left her friend at the table and hurried toward the restrooms at the back of the diner.  
If she would be quick enough and walk back to the counter after maybe a minute in the restroom, maybe Kath wouldn't notice her presence so close to Emma right away.  
So Regina stayed there for what she considered as a minute and then slowly made her way out of the room.  
Kathryn was still eating her sandwich and looking out of the glass door. Good.

Carefully Regina almost tip-toed toward the counter but came to an abrupt stop when she noticed that something was off there.  
She tried to get a closer look to Emma to figure out what strange movements she was doing, when it clicked.

With a low chuckle and an evil smirk on her face she continued her way to the counter and Emma.

As soon as the blonde saw someone approaching her she flinched, rubbed her hands on her apron and looked straight at Regina.

The latter sat down on one of the bar stools, still wearing that smirk.

"Swan. You owe me a quick story."

"I do what now?"

Regina rolled her eyes and was about to repeat herself when Emma interrupted her, "I know what a story is, I'm not stupid.  
"But why on earth do I owe you one?"

"Because, dear, I'm sure your boss would like to hear what I just witnessed."

Emma's face became pale in an instant but she tried to hide her emotions.  
Regina could read them effortlessly nonetheless.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Regina chuckled again. This was just so perfect, exactly what she had needed.

Emma nervously observed the diner before looking back at Regina.

"Fine," Emma swallowed, "What do you want?"

"Is it true that David has the hots for Vir- Mary Margret?"

"What?!"

Emma's reaction had been so loud that Regina was afraid Kathryn might have noticed the two of them talking now.

"That's what you want to know?"

"Just tell me, no need for chit-chat. Out with it."

If Regina wouldn't have to worry about Kath eavesdropping now, she might have laughed at Emma's incredulous expression.

"So you can have him for yourself?"

"Absolutely not." Regina crinkled her nose.

"Then why do you care?" Emma still seemed confused.

"Do I have to remind you that you owe me?"

Emma clenched her jaw and one of her hands was now grabbing her apron and twisting the fabric there.  
"I don't know, okay? He just asked me if she had a boyfriend so I figured out the rest for myself."

Regina nodded. It was not as bad as she'd expected.

"You may not owe me anymore now, but just do me a favor and tell your friend to stay away from David."

Regina slid down from the stool and before returning to her table she gave Emma a last smirk, "And no, not because I want him."

Regina sat down at the table, flashing Kath a smile.

"Don't get me wrong, but what on earth was that about? Did hell freeze over or why were you talking to Emma?"

The brunette was still smirking. "Finish up. I'll tell you later."

Kathryn drank the last bit of her Ginger Ale.

"You're not actually smiling after a conversation with Emma?  
"Seriously, Regina. What's going on?"

"Don't worry your pretty little mind. I just said I'll tell you later."

"You're scaring me."

Regina had to laugh at this. "Good."

After Kath had finished her lunch, Regina paid for both of them, just leaving the money on the table since she had no intentions of talking to Emma again today.  
"My treat," she stated when Kath wanted to pay as well.

"Come on, let's go."

Both left the building.

Before getting in the car however, Kath stopped, grabbed Regina by the arm and studied her face. Her eyes were narrowed and her brow crinkled.  
"Care to tell me now what the hell happened with you and Emma today? Did I miss you two becoming friends?"

Regina huffed at that. "As if." Then she shook her head.  
"You won't believe what I saw back there."

Kathryn raised her eyebrows when Regina didn't continue right away.

"Emma Swan stole money out of the cash register."

Now that shocked Kathryn. Her mouth popped open but she was still unable to say something for seconds.  
"No way!"

Regina let out a giggle, one of the few reminders that she was still a teenager, before getting in Kath's car.  
"Not lying. And she nearly freaked out because I saw it."

Kath regained her power to move her body again so she joined Regina in the car but didn't start the engine yet.

"So, did you threaten her? Is she going to get fired?"

Regina bit her lip, still grinning. "Oh I did threaten her, in a way. Kind of.  
"But no, she won't lose her job."

"Why? I thought seeing her desperate and being in trouble was something you would die for."

Regina's laugh was more genuine than evil now.  
"Trust me, my conversation with her was more than pleasing."

"Oh?" At that Kath was intrigued to find out what they had talked about.

But Regina just shook her head no. "Nothing you need to know."

"Regina-"

"Let's get you a dress, I need to be home by four."

Kathryn sighed. "Right."

* * *

Regina was getting ready for Ruby's party, humming to the song that was playing in her room. Since her parents had left for a business trip and would be gone for the next two weeks she didn't have to worry about being allowed to go to a party. Or listening to music as loud as she wanted to. Which was very loud. She was sure her room was vibrating from the bass sounds.

She also didn't have to worry about wearing whatever dress or skirt she desired to wear. Her choice for the party was a purple dress. A short one at that. Of course long enough for Regina not to consider herself a slut. But still.  
Her hair was up in a curled ponytail.  
Regina put the final touches to her make-up until she was completely satisfied. She grinned at her mirror-self before doing a pirouette and singing the last words to one of her favorite songs.

Today would be a good night, she could feel it.  
She knew her last relationship had been just a week ago, but she wasn't looking for a boyfriend at the party. A decent guy for prom, she kept telling herself. Plus some dancing and kissing wouldn't hurt either tonight.  
The thought almost made her blush like a little girl. She wasn't exactly a prude and definitely no virgin. But sometimes she caught herself blushing at the simplest thoughts, just like right now.

The next song started and it reminded Regina that she still wasn't finished with her outfit.

She walked over to her dresser and opened her jewelry box. She looked at her bracelets and necklaces whilst softly singing to the song. After some minutes she'd finally decided which jewelry to wear and she walked back to the mirror to put it on and look at herself.

_Perfect._

Regina glanced at her clock and realized that Kathryn would be here to pick her up any minute now.  
So she turned off her music and grabbed her high-heels (she'd picked them out this morning already) and walked downstairs.

She'd just arrived at the end of the stairs when she could hear a car honking – Kath was here.  
Regina put on her shoes, made sure her keys and phone were in her purse, and left the house.

* * *

The party was already in full play when they arrived. The house seemed to be buzzing with music and in almost every room was the light turned on.

Regina got out of the car and waited for Kath so they could go enter the house.

Nobody they knew personally opened the door for them and before Regina could actually say anything or enter the house properly, did she have a drink in her hands.  
One she would definitely not drink. God knows what could be in there. She handed the drink someone else, grabbed Kath's hand and tried to push her way through the crowd that was dancing in the foyer.

Regina didn't bother to look for Ruby, the girl was most likely drunk already. Instead she made her way over to the living room where she knew she could get something to drink. Something she could pour herself into a cup.

And she was right.

Since the music in here was way too loud to tell Kath what she had in mind she tried to signal with her head where she was heading.

There at the table that served as a bar tonight she poured two drinks, one for Kath and one for herself.

For a while they both drank from their cups and danced to the music.

Regina's mood was still as ecstatic as before but she was starting to get bored. Maybe they could get outside (she remembered a pool out in the backyard) and go find some of their friends.

So she showed Kathryn once more where she wanted to go and started making her way through the dancing teenagers.

Outside she waited for Kath to catch up to her and emptied her drink in one gulp.  
Seconds later she was engulfed in a constricting hug. Regina made a strange sound and was relieved when the person who'd just attacked her let go off her.

"Reginaaaa! You made it!"

A very drunk Ruby was giving her a sly smile before giving Kath the same oppressive hug.

Regina just grinned at Kath and waited for her to be released so they could walk around a bit and find some other friends that weren't as drunk as Ruby.  
Kath however had started a conversation with Ruby. Regina sighed. She had no intentions on listening to that or waiting for the conversation to be over.

So she just started walking around by herself when her eyes caught the sight of David Nolan.

_Perfect timing_, she thought to herself when she approached him with a mischievous smile. Kathryn was busy right now and she really wanted to talk to him.

"David!" Regina called so she would get his attention. It worked.

He turned around, a rather shy smile on his face.

"Regina. Hey."

"Enjoying the party?" She queried.

As an answer he showed her his red cup before taking a sip.  
"Just arrived, but yeah."

"Me too."

She quickly glanced over at Kath and Ruby and was relieved that they were still talking.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something."  
She bit her lip unconsciously before continuing, "Do you already have a date for prom?"

David chocked on his drink so Regina quickly added, "Don't worry I don't want to ask you out."

She silently wondered why everybody seemed to think just that. It wasn't like she'd shown any interest or whatsoever in him.

"Uh...no, I don't"

_Perfect._ She smirked again.

"I'm just asking because I happen to know that Kath wants to go with you."

Leaving him with that to absorb she made her way back to her best friend, letting her know that she would be inside to get another drink.

* * *

Regina had just emptied her sixth – or was it her seventh? – drink, already feeling the strong effect from the alcohol. Her mind was cloudy but it didn't bother her. Nothing actually bothered her right now.

She started making her way to the bathroom. She wanted to look for Kath there but she really needed to pee, too.

But since her head was all cloudy and fuzzy she couldn't quite remember where the bathroom was. Or if there was one downstairs. It made her grin for no obvious reason and she slowly made her way to a door. Slowly because she was actually swaying from side to side without realizing it.

Then she practically fell into the room in front of her, her movements not quite in control anymore.

Sadly it hadn't been a bathroom. Regina pouted before she finally realized that two people were intensely making out before they finally realized that Regina was staring at them. They broke apart and stared right back at her, strange expressions on their faces.  
Regina crooked her head, wondering why they were looking at her like this. Somehow it irritated her. Then she recognized them.

It was Emma Swan. And some other girl, but she couldn't recall her name. Maybe it was Lacey.

Regina blinked in confusion, trying to analyze the situation in front of her. Why would the two girls hide in here and not kiss elsewhere? Had they been looking for a toilet as well? No, certainly not. Certainly. Regina laughed. What a funny word.

"Stop laughing Mills and get the fuck out!"

Regina flinched at Emma's harsh words. Had she been laughing? She couldn't tell.

"Don't tell me what to do, Swan." At least she meant to say that.

It must have come out in a different way because Emma's angered expression became a concerned one. The blonde ran a hand through her hair before carefully approaching Regina.  
"Shit. You're completely wasted."

Regina narrowed her eyes before shaking her head. Bad idea. Her eyes doubled in size as the room and Emma started spinning in front of her.  
Emma placed two steady hands on her arms and Regina tried to look at her. It made the spinning stop.

"Do you know where Kathryn is? Do you think she can drive you home?"

Regina shook her head. That's right, she'd been looking for Kathryn, that was why she was in this room the first place.  
But if she couldn't find Kath then she wouldn't be able to get home.  
Tears started to form in her eyes and she nearly laughed out loud. She was actually on the edge of crying because she didn't know how to get home.  
She felt so strange and dizzy. She really wanted to go home now.

"Shit," Emma mumbled for the second time. "No need to cry, okay?"

Regina backed away from Emma, suddenly getting irritated by her again. Why on earth was she talking to Emma Swan? She hated Emma Swan. And Emma hated her.

Emma turned toward the other girl – Regina still wasn't sure if it was Lacey – and sighed annoyed.

"Think you could drive me home now and take her with you as well?"

For some seconds Regina seemed to sober up a bit and she angrily mumbled, "I don't need your help."

She turned around and tried to get away from Emma again, colliding with no other person than Robin.

_Please someone shoot me_, Regina thought. First Emma, now Robin.

Robin tried to steady her just like Emma had done.  
"Regina? You ok?"

She nodded but it made her head spin again so she grabbed his arm and closed her eyes. Why did she have to drink so much.

"Yeah, thought so," he softly murmured. "Come on, let's get you home."

Regina opened her eyes again, looking at Robin without making everything spin again.

"Home." She wanted to nod again but remembering what had happened right after the last time stopped her. Instead she drawled a timid "Please."  
And that was about the last thing she remembered. She could have as well passed out right after that.

* * *

Please tell me what you think! And reviews will help my writing muse ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Present Storybrooke or rather normal Storybrooke is back again! It's not much but I hope you'll still like it. But first we're starting where last chapter ended, more or less.

**Disclaimer:** Chapter 1

**Warnings:** bad language

**Also to the Guest Reviewer: NOTHING like that will happen! Although I can't tell you too much without spoiling the new chapter. It has been written and planned before I saw your review, so don't be afraid that I had initially planned something like that! It crossed my mind that people would assume exactly this happening after the party, but don't be afraid!**

* * *

In Regina's mind:

Regina slowly made her way to the backside of the school building. She knew from Ruby that Emma and her friends would eat there during lunch. The brunette hoped to find Emma there since she needed to talk to her. Again.

She let out a deep groan. Why did her life consist of talking to Emma Swan lately. She would lose her reputation if those conversation were to continue.  
But today's talk really, really needed to happen.  
Regina had questions about Saturday night and she was afraid that no one but Emma could give her answers.

So she had lied to Kath in order to talk to Emma. She hated lying to her best friend, but right now she felt too ashamed about the party to tell Kathryn about what had happened. Plus, her friend would only get suspicious because she voluntarily turned to Emma Swan for help. She just hoped Kath would believe her lie about skipping lunch for a school project.

Regina had now reached her destination. She could see Emma laughing at something, some other girls, including Mary Margret, were there, too. Luckily no Ruby.

She mustered up her courage and walked straight over to the small group, clearing her throat, only looking at Emma.

"May I have a word with you?"

The blonde nearly choked on her food, staring at one of her friends with a comical expression on her face.

Regina impatiently tapped her foot against a wall, clenching the books she was currently carrying even harder than she had minutes before. Then she cleared her throat again.

"Wait, you're actually being serious here?" Emma asked.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

It had been a rhetorical question but Emma answered nonetheless, "Yeah, no. Sorry."  
She lazily got up from her sitting position and made her way over to Regina, her hands in the pockets of her skinny jeans.

"Alone." Regina swallowed before uttering a forced "Please."

"Sure..."

Before the two girls started walking to a more private place, Emma turned to face her friends again, letting out a shaky laugh. "Hey guys, if I don't come back you'll know who took me."

Regina just rolled her eyes. "Stop that."

They walked around a corner and Regina made sure that nobody could eavesdrop on the pending conversation.

"So?"

Regina didn't know how to start. She'd never felt so insecure. And she was scared about what she might find out about the party. Her whole memory about it was so blurry and the last thing she knew was talking to Emma and Robin.

"I thought you wanted to talk."

Emma looked like she was about to walk away again so Regina muttered, "Wait!"

"I...I need to know what happened at that party."

"Seriously?!" Emma chuckled and ran a hand through her hair.  
"No, wait. Actually that makes sense."

Regina gave her a questioning look.

"You were pretty drunk, you know. Makes sense that you can't remember stuff," Emma explained.

Regina nodded, staring at the ground before she lifted her eyes again.

"After we talked. What happened?"

"Eh, wouldn't call that talking. Couldn't understand a word you were saying."

The brunette huffed. "Back to my question."

Emma shrugged, shuffling her feet. "What do I get out of it, huh?"

"Are you kidding me right now?" Regina simply couldn't believe the blonde right now. "I just need to know _how _I got home."

"Well, I don't see how that's important." When she saw Regina's face she must have changed her mind because she finally gave her the missing piece from her memory.  
"Jeez, I sent you home with your boyfriend, no biggie."

Regina sucked in her breath, trying to compose herself. She had feared that much after Robin's face being the last thing she could recall.

"Regina?"

Only because Emma almost never called her by her first name, did Regina come back to reality.

"He's not my boyfriend," she hissed before quietly adding, "Not anymore."

Emma blinked at her a few times.

"Wait, you don't...you don't think that he might have..." The blonde's eyes widened.  
"You think he did something to you?"

All Regina could do was gulp and avoid Emma's burning gaze.

Emma had guessed just right. This was more or less her biggest fear. She couldn't remember getting home or how she'd gotten on the couch in the living room. It scared her, very much so.

"It's none of your business."

Regina's walls were up again now and she started walking away from Emma, her books still in a tight grasp.

"Damn right it is!"  
Emma had caught up already and spun her around. "Because I lied."

Regina roughly removed Emma's hand from her arms. "You _what_?"

"I lied. I didn't send you home with him."

"Why would you lie to me about this?" Regina felt the rage inside of her growing with every breath she took.

"I dunno. I thought you would have liked that better than the truth."

"Which is?"

"Uh...I brought you home?"

It confused the brunette. But what confused her more was the fact that it had sounded like a question. And if Regina didn't know better she would have said Emma looked afraid. But Emma had never been afraid of her. So why was she acting like this?

"Is that supposed to be a question?" Regina raised her eyebrows.

"I brought you home." Emma stated with more confidence now. "Well, technically Lacey drove the car, since I've had one or two drinks. But I helped you to get into the house."

"Why?"  
It was a simple question and Regina was genuinely curious. Why would Emma Swan of all people help her?

Emma however just shrugged. But that wasn't enough for Regina.

"Why, Emma," she pressed.

Regina didn't know whether it was the fact that she'd used the blonde's first name, but it worked. Regina got her answer.

"You think I would let you go home with your inebriated boyfriend? Or ex, whatever."

"That doesn't answer my question." And it didn't make sense to Regina. Why prevent someone from going home with their significant other?

"Geez, just say thank you and leave it at that."

It seemed like Emma didn't know Regina that well because the brunette would never just accept something and "leave it at that".

"If you thought he was my boyfriend, why didn't you let him take me home?"

Emma let out a frustrated groan or sigh, Regina couldn't tell what exactly, and rolled her eyes.  
"I didn't trust him, okay?! You were completely wasted and he could have done god knows what to you." Emma threw her hands up, looking uncomfortable.

"You- you tried to protect _me_?"  
Regina was baffled. People didn't want or need to protect her, especially not Emma. Was she missing something here?

"Didn't say that," Emma just mumbled. She almost seemed embarrassed.

"You didn't have to. You persuaded your..._girlfriend_ to help you get me home because you didn't trust Robin. No, doesn't sound like protecting at all- oh wait, actually it _does_."

Regina let a devilish smirk play around her lips. She felt like she'd just discovered a dirty secret.  
Seconds after that she could hear the bells ringing. Lunch break was over, but this was just so amusing here, so she didn't bother.

"Lacey's not- whatever. I really don't care what you think, you should be thankful that you got home in one piece."

Emma walked back to the spot where her friends had been sitting, leaving a still grinning Regina behind.

Interesting that Emma had only heard Regina calling Lacey her girlfriend.  
Regina shook her head and made her way back into the school-building. What a morning so far.

And she was late for a class, for the first time in forever.

* * *

Present day, Storybrooke:

Emma let out a stifled yawn and then almost fell from her chair when she heard a knock on the door. The knock had ripped her out of her daydreams.

"Come in." It sounded hoarse.

Emma hadn't had much sleep in the past six days. She mostly napped in the chair next to Regina's bed, but most of the time she was way too anxious to find sleep.

The door opened and Ruby came into the room.  
"Hey, Ems." She gave her a soft smile. "How's it going."

Her friend closed the door behind her and leaned against it, looking at Emma.

Emma just shrugged, trying to sound casual. "I'm okay."

Ruby let out a sigh, not quite believing her friend, and then let her eyes wander to Regina.  
"Nothing's changed, huh?" Even Ruby sounded sad.

The brunette had been a friend of Regina and Emma since they had moved to Storybrooke so it didn't surprise Emma that she was worried about the mayor.

"No..."

Ruby leaned towards Emma and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"It's gonna be okay, Em. Just have faith in her."

Emma bit her lip and tried to keep the tears that were forming in her eyes at bay. She just nodded.  
Every day had been harder and more exhausting then the previous one and Emma didn't know how much more she could take. She was just glad that Regina was still stable and that her condition hadn't changed. It also meant that she was still in a coma, but better than being in the ICU.

Emma had actually tried to go to work this morning, but she'd been so distracted and tired that her dad had sent her home after an hour. He had tried to shrug it off with a laugh, telling her he didn't want her to accidentally shoot someone. So she had left the station. Which didn't mean she went home, of course. Instead, she had driven to the hospital. She couldn't stand being away from Regina these days. And she missed her so much. Just talking to her would be enough. But fate didn't even allow her that.

"David told me you tried to work today."

Emma almost let out a chuckle. Sometimes she wondered if Ruby could read her mind.

"Yeah, didn't go so well."

Ruby just nodded and waited for Emma to continue.

"I kept imagining all the times Regina had visited me after her work or how she used to bring me lunch on Thursdays..."

"And she'll do that soon again. Just don't give up already, Emma."

The blonde let out a long and deep sigh. "It's just so hard. Seeing her like this."

"If there's something I can do for you, just tell me."

She shook her head no. All she needed was for Regina to wake up, so they could leave this damn hospital. Leave, and hopefully never come back here.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Again, shaking her head. Then Emma pointed at the other chair that was across the room.  
"Stay. And tell me what's going on in town. Did I miss anything so far?"

Ruby dragged the chair over to Regina's bed, exactly across from Emma's chair and sat down. Before she said anything, she gave Regina a concerned look.

"Not much, just the usual stuff.  
Leroy and Granny had a fight 'cause he tried flirting with one of the nuns at the diner. Oh, Granny sends her regards, by the way."

Emma smiled for a brief moment. "Thanks." Then she let Ruby continue with her story.

"Anyway. You know how she can get when Leroy tries to do that. So she kicked him out and the only thing he said was 'Regina's lasagna is better, fyi.'"  
Ruby grinned whilst looking at Regina.

So many townspeople had been concerned about their mayor and if anyone hadn't liked her before the accident, well, now everybody seemed to love her. Emma's dad was constantly telling her how people were asking him about Regina and if she'd woken up yet.

"Well, her lasagna is damn good."

"Oh yeah," Ruby agreed.

For some minutes neither said anything, they just sat there in silence.

Emma's thoughts went back to the past, memories of Regina swirling through her mind. Then she internally scolded herself. Regina was still alive, she shouldn't think about the past so much. There would be a future with her wife. She had to believe that. She had to hold on to that thought.

"People miss you."

Ruby was looking at Emma again, furrowing her brow.

"You need to get out of here, at least for some hours a day."

"I can't, Ruby."

Emma swallowed hard. Even the thought of leaving again, like she'd tried this morning, made her sick to her stomach. What if something happened? What if Regina woke up and she wouldn't be here? Would she be angry for not being at her side? Emma unconsciously shook her head.  
Leaving her wife for the night was hard enough.

"Just try it. We can do something together, I can try to distract you.  
Well, first I have to talk to Granny to let me take the day off."

Emma shook her head for the third time since Ruby had arrived. "You don't have to do that for me."

"It's not healthy, Emma. You need some time for yourself."

The blonde knew Ruby was just worried about her and tried to help her. But it made her angry. Nobody seemed to understand that she just couldn't leave. That it literally made her sick when she couldn't be here. That it physically hurt her.

"I have to sleep alone, that's enough time for myself," she snapped, though she regretted it immediately.

"I'm sure your parents would let you sleep at their place. You don't have to be alone."

"Of course they would. But-" She stopped, not knowing how to continue. Emma gulped and looked at the floor.  
"The bed smells like her," was all she said.

Ruby sighed. "Oh Emma."

Now Emma could hear the pity in her friend's voice. Something she surely didn't need. Her parents already gave her enough of that every day, even though she couldn't be mad at them for it.  
So Emma stayed quiet, trying to ignore Ruby's pity.

After what felt like almost half an hour to Emma (although every second felt like half an eternity to her) Ruby spoke again, "I should go now."  
She got up from her chair, gave Regina a last look and then walked over to the door. The brunette turned around again, facing Emma.

"Call me if you need anything."

Emma just nodded and her gaze was back at Regina's sleeping form.

Ruby left the room without another word and closed the door softly behind her.

Emma buried her face in her hands, letting out a sob.  
She just wanted her old life back. And she would give anything for Regina to come back to her. Anything.

* * *

_Regina's laughter echoed through the empty house._

_"Emma, let me down!" _

_Another laughter erupted from the brunettes throat and she tried to catch her breath._

_Emma finally gave in and let her fiancée back down on her feet, keeping her close however._

_They were looking at a house in a town called Storybrooke in Maine.  
__Emma had seen Regina standing in one of the doorways, examining the room. She'd just taken her chance and approached the brunette and then she had just picked her up. Regina had known that Emma had been up to something as soon as she'd seen her coming, but she hadn't known what she'd intended to do.  
__So when the blonde had almost thrown her over her shoulder, a loud shriek from Regina had been the result._

_Regina gave her fiancée a soft peck on the lips before the kiss turned into something more heated. Emma's arm slid around her waist and pulled her closer. It made Regina smile and she deepened the kiss, her tongue sliding over Emma's lower lip, which resulted in the blonde letting out a soft moan. Regina knew exactly what Emma's weak spots were. And she also knew how to use them efficiently.  
__Oh how Regina loved her._

_After a while the blonde broke the kiss, still keeping Regina close to her. She looked into her deep brown eyes and smiled lazily._

_"This is _it._"_

_Regina knew exactly what Emma had meant. This was the perfect house. And both wanted it. So yes, this was _it._ So she just nodded. She breathed in Emma's scent and nuzzled into her neck, enjoying the moment._

_Emma placed soft kisses along Regina's jawline and both stayed like this for another minute. It felt so right._

_Finally Regina took a step back, looking at the room that would be the living room._

_"I love this house."_

_Then she turned back to Emma, giving her one of her famous bright grins._

_"Let's buy it, Emma."_

_Emma ran a hand through her hair, taking in her surroundings once more before replying, "Let's buy it."_

* * *

Emma woke up with a jolt, breathing heavy. It hadn't been exactly a nightmare to her, but the dream was nothing she really needed right now.

She prepped her head with one hand, trying to calm down, taking deep breaths.  
Then she took a look at her clock and groaned. It was nearly four am. Almost every night ended like this. Literally ended. Because after dreams like this she wasn't able to go back to sleep. She was afraid of similar dreams, afraid that those dreams might be all she had left.  
She violently shook her head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. Again and again did she have to remind herself of keeping such thoughts away. They would only hurt her more than reality already did. Nothing she needed or wanted. She didn't use to be such a pessimistic person, so she damn well should stop being one. Regina would surely scold her for it.

Emma leaned her head against the headboard of the bed, closing her eyes.  
What would come next was a cold shower so she would be completely awake. And then some coffee. No food quite yet because she wouldn't be able to eat anything. Or keep it in her stomach for that matter. She would eat at the hospital or later when she wouldn't feel sick. Which was almost never.

That was what her days had become.

"Fucking great", she mumbled before getting out of bed. Another dreadful day had just started. Her optimism (which Regina had once admired) had been long gone. She had to force herself to think that maybe today was the day. Maybe today her wife would wake up.

It had been a week now. And Emma already felt like a complete wreck.  
She'd read online about cases that were similar to Regina's. Some of the comas had lasted months, years, and some had never woken up. She couldn't understand how people could go through that and still be able to function. How should _she_ do that if she was close to breaking down after just one week?

Emma dragged herself to the bathroom, trying to focus on the shower and nothing else. Sometimes it was easier to think nothing at all than face reality. Mostly because reality sucked at the moment.

* * *

In Regina's mind:

Regina parked her car in the driveway. Then she made her way over to her house, a huge smile on her face. Not only did she have the house all to herself, no, her thoughts were about today.

She didn't have to be afraid of what might have happened after the party with Robin because she'd come home safely. (Yes, oddly enough she believed Emma and trusted her that everything had been okay.)

But somehow also thinking about someone trying to protect her was added to her big smile. Not because it had been Emma Swan. _You don't care about her_, she reminded herself. She also reminded herself that she was simply feeling giddy because someone had put her needs before their needs. Something she couldn't recall ever happening before. Not even with her parents. So no, she didn't care if it had been Emma. She just savored the feeling of being worth saving.

She entered the house and slipped out of her shoes. Nobody could tell her to put them away today, so she just let them lie there.

Then she went upstairs and dropped her bag on her bed, herself right next to it. The brunette stared up at the ceiling, not thinking about anything for a moment.

After a while however, she realized that tomorrow was Tuesday and she still had to do homework. She let out a grunt before getting up from her bed again. She opened her bag and searched for her English book and a pen, then she dedicated her attention to her homework, trying to get finished soon.

It didn't take her that long, so she decided to take a warm bubble bath before ordering something to eat. Another perk of not having her mother around all day. She was able to eat whatever she craved. And tonight that was pizza.  
The huge grin was back on her face again and she eagerly rushed to her bathroom, looking forward to a nice bubble bath. Plus, she really deserved it after almost two days of constant worries about her lost memories from the party.

* * *

Regina groaned and swallowed down her last bite of pizza. She'd never been so full. But it felt amazing. Mother always tried to tell her how to eat and what and how much. But not today and not for the next two weeks. Another thing she loved about her parents' business trips.  
Of course she would miss them at some point, especially her father. But for now she just enjoyed being free.  
Her mother had so many rules and it was hard for her to keep track. Argued back? - Maybe no supper for you today. Stayed out longer? - Grounded.  
So no, right now she didn't miss her mother or any of her rules. She was free and enjoyed it with every fiber of her being.

Regina turned the TV on, searching for a good program that would entertain her tonight. She stayed at a show she'd never heard of, but it seemed quite funny and she didn't have anything better to do.

After some minutes music filled her bedroom, music that didn't fit the current scene of the show. It took her some minutes to realize that it was actually her phone.  
Regina raised her eyebrows, not knowing who would call her at 10pm. Especially on a school night.

She searched for her vibrating and singing phone between her sheets, until she finally found it. Unfortunately the caller had already given up. Looking at the screen of her phone however, told her that it hadn't been a number she knew. Odd.  
She just shrugged and tossed her phone back into the soft sheets, gazing back at the TV screen.

The call couldn't have been important because her phone stayed quiet. At least Regina told herself that before she went to sleep, the unknown caller not quite forgotten.

* * *

thank you for your kind reviews! always love reading them!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: **This chapter will contain a turning point in the coma-story

**Disclaimer:** Chapter 1

**Warnings:** bad language

**ALSO: I apologize for the delay of the new chapter! My laptop is broken and I had to wait some time to get a new one and then mid-term exams started and everything was pure chaos for me. So again, SORRY!  
I really appreciate all of you guys who are reading and/or following my stories and your reviews are also very appreciated, thank you! :)**

* * *

In Regina's mind:

Regina loved spending time down here.

She was in the basement of the school where an old piano from the music section was being stored; something she'd accidentally come across a few years ago.

She loved playing the instrument down here where nobody could disturb her. Regina was sure that most of her friends thought she was making out with some guy whenever she would hide here; but she couldn't care less. This was her hideout. Her little paradise. A place where she felt at ease.  
Not even Kathryn knew about her secret place.

Today, however, she felt like someone else was already here. Which was odd since she'd never seen a single soul here. Never. The feeling of not being alone yet was quite strong.  
Maybe she should just leave again and eat something instead.

_Don't be such a scaredy cat_, she scolded herself and continued her way to the piano.

A muffled whimper made her stop. A shiver ran down her spine, which had nothing to do with the damp cold down here. She looked around, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness around her. She didn't want to turn any lights on in case somebody might find her hideout. Or her, for that matter.

Everything was quiet again, and she tried to tell herself that she'd just imagined the sound. Why would anyone go down here; besides her, obviously.  
A few steps later, however, the sound was back. And much louder now. It didn't sound like a whimper now, more like someone was sobbing.

Regina crinkled her brow. Was somebody else using this place to get away? Was that really a person crying? Was someone playing tricks on her?  
The girl slowly made another step forward, concentrating on the sound she'd just heard.

There, again. Now Regina was sure that someone was crying. Who would hide down here to cry? It made her intrigued, so she started looking for the origin of the muffled sobs.

She tried not to make too much noise to startle the other person. Which hadn't been necessary at all; when she finally found them it was obvious that Regina's presence hadn't been noticed yet.  
Now she could also see that it was a girl. A blonde girl. One that looked oddly familiar; even though she was slumped down on the ground, leaning against a wall and her head was buried on her knees.

Regina took a moment to watch the girl. Then it hit her.  
"Emma?"

The girl flinched almost violently and her head shot up. It was Emma; a tear struck Emma.  
She didn't say anything, she didn't even tell her to go away. What had happened to make the girl cry like this?  
Carefully Regina walked over to Emma and knelled down beside her, although she had no clue why she didn't leave right away. It was none of her business what the blonde was doing here.  
It didn't stop her from placing a hand on Emma's forearm.

Emma's body was still shaking from sobs but she didn't flinch under Regina's touch.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The blonde's voice sounded terrible.

"Doesn't look like _nothing._"

Emma avoided Regina's gaze and bit on her quivering lip. Seconds passed before she answered.  
"My foster parents kicked me out."

The brunette hadn't know that Emma lived with a foster family, or had lived to be correct. If she thought more about it, she didn't know anything about Emma at all.

"Why would they do that?" Regina was surprised at how soft her voice could sound.

"'Cause I screwed up."

Regina realized that there was more to that but she didn't try to push Emma. It was none of her business anyway. Maybe she should just let her be and go back to lunch. She shouldn't be here.

Emma was now mumbling incoherent stuff Regina couldn't quite understand.  
"So stupid. Never gonna try that again. I can't believe he did that to me."

For a second Regina thought Emma had forgotten about her and was merely talking to herself now. But then she looked her straight in the eyes; and what came next shocked her even more than seeing a strong person like Emma so broken.

"I can't believe that idiot got me pregnant."

Regina couldn't do anything but gape at her. Emma was joking, she had to be.

"Your...your parents kicked you out because..."

Emma nodded.

_Mother would probably do the same. _That thought exactly flipped the switch. Emma was no longer the girl she hated most at this school. Right now she was just a girl in trouble, big trouble. A girl she could relate to. And somehow she wanted to help. Maybe because the blonde had helped her on Saturday.

Regina's knees were hurting by now so she stretched her legs and leaned against the wall, right next to Emma. Her hand was still placed on Emma's arm. Neither said anything.  
Their next classes had already started some minutes ago, Regina didn't care about that right now.

Regina stared at the ground, trying to stop the chaos inside of her head. Emma's secret was still shocking to her, just like the fact that she was trying to comfort the blonde.  
When she finally didn't feel like her head was about to explode anymore, a different thought popped up.

"It was you who called me last night, wasn't it?"

Emma nodded. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. I just needed a place to crash."

"So you called me?!" Regina was baffled. "Weren't you afraid that, I – Idon't know...would post it on Facebook?"

Emma's eyes doubled in size. "You would have done that?"

The blonde's words made Regina feel offended, and she scoffed. "Of course not."

For a moment neither said anything, Emma's sobs long ebbed away.

"Wait, why do you have my number?"

The statement got a slight chuckle out of Emma.  
"You really don't remember anything after we left the party, do you."

"Why, what happened?"  
Just thinking about the party and what was still missing from her memory made Regina anxious. Stupid alcohol.

"After I got you in the house you took my phone and saved your number."

"Why would I do that?"

"You said, and I quote, 'You brought me home, call me when you can't get home. Just like me.' And then you had a laughing fit."

Regina was glad that it was quite dark here because hearing that made her blush. It didn't sound like her at all.

"Well, like I said. Wasn't thinking straight. Sorry if I woke you up."

"You called at ten pm, you hardly woke me up."

"Don't you need your beauty-sleep or something?"

Regina huffed. "Why didn't you call any of your friends? Why me?"  
It still didn't make any sense to her that Emma would call her in such a situation. Even if she herself had told the blonde to call her; however, in an inebriated state.

"I thought after saving you from that dumb-ass of ex you would owe me. I didn't want any of my friends to find out yet. And I can't lie to them."

Regina thought about what she might have done if she had been able to answer her phone. Would she have helped Emma or not? She didn't know. Somehow it made her feel uneasy. They were supposed to hate each other, not help each other.  
But, on the other hand, Emma was right; she had saved her on that dreadful night.

"So you...spent the night on the street?"

"No, I called Ruby and stayed there for the night. Told her I just had a fight with 'em.  
"But I can't stay there for longer anyway since her grandma just moved in with her family."

Regina had heard that much from their common friend.

"What about your other friends, can't you stay there for a while?"

_Why do I even care? I'm missing classes right now to help Emma Swan_. Regina swallowed. She felt like a completely different person right now.

The brunette had been so caught up in her thoughts that she almost missed Emma's reply, "Not really. MM's parents are super conservative. Ashley has her own problems..."

_That's it? Emma doesn't have more friends? Just those three?_

"What about your- uh, I mean Lacey?"

Emma just shook her head, obviously not up to talking about the other girl; Regina didn't push her.

"And you're sure you can't tell anyone?"

The blonde shook her head again and sighed. "Not yet anyways." She bit her lip. "I need some time to process it myself."

Regina's thoughts went back to her parents and what they would do were she in Emma's situation. Would they kick her out of the house as well?  
Thinking about her parents triggered an idea; one Regina almost laughed at. But seeing the other girl so broken down and out of options stopped her. If she had been kicked out she would want any help. No matter where it came from. Or so she thought.

She cleared her throat before telling Emma about her thoughts, "You could...uhm...stay at my place tonight.  
"My parents are out of town," she quickly added, as if to say 'Nobody would find out.'

Emma, on the other hand, stared at her like she'd seen a ghost.  
"You're kidding, right?"

Regina finally removed her hand from Emma's arm, slightly offended. It wasn't like she had never helped anyone, she could be nice from time to time.

"Maybe I just want to help. And it was you who called _me_, if I have to remind you."

"Regina Mills doesn't help people like me. So what kind of cunning move are you planning?"

It was more of the Emma Swan Regina used to know. Somehow she had liked talking to the blonde girl like two normal people; now they were back at the bickering.

"Believe it or not, all I had in mind was helping you."

Regina got up from the floor, staring down at Emma.

"I don't need your help."

"Fine. Go live on the damn street, what do I care."

It was the nearest thing to cursing Emma had heard from Regina.

The brunette clenched her hands and practically stormed out of the storage room.  
She wondered why no one ever believed her when she was trying to do something nice. _First Kath, now Emma._

_What do you even care what Swan thinks about you. Stop that._

She had reached the first floor again, the halls empty and silent since everybody had classes now.  
Regina leaned against a locker and let out an anguished sigh.  
Was she really such a terrible person that, whenever she came up with a nice idea, people assumed she had something nasty in mind?  
The thought hurt her. Was she actually becoming her mother? It couldn't be. She had always sworn not to end up like her. Maybe she'd failed. Maybe she'd tried so hard to be a popular girl at this school that she had forgotten who she really was. She let out another sigh and started walking again.

Regina didn't know what time it was, so she checked her phone. It wasn't even twelve yet. Going to the rest of her classes didn't sound appealing at all. Perhaps she could skip them today. Her parents weren't at home so they shouldn't find out. Not yet anyway. She could deal with her mother in two weeks. Now she just wanted to go home.

So she did.

* * *

Regina tapped her manicured nails against the kitchen counter. She had no clue what she should cook for dinner, or if she should even consider cooking in the first place. She's had pizza yesterday, so ordering that was not an option for her. A salad wouldn't be enough since she hadn't eaten anything besides her breakfast.

She opened one of the cupboards, searching for something edible. Nothing so far. Maybe she should check the pantry.  
After closing the cupboard she walked over to the pantry, praying that Mother had food in there that wouldn't take more than thirty minutes of cooking.

Before she entered the pantry she wondered why her mother had never hired a maid. Or a butler. It wasn't like they didn't have enough money for that. Kathryn's family had a maid, so why not hers? It was weird to think about. It had bothered her for years, mostly because she simply didn't know why. And her mother always refused to answer that question.

After looking through every possible box and drawer, she had found pasta and a package for some kind of instant-sauce. It should be enough.

It didn't take her long to make something edible out of her ingredients and it didn't taste that bad. It wasn't mother's food, but good enough and it did its purpose.

A yawn escaped her lips and she dragged herself to the living room. She could watch a movie and stay up late tonight. Her first two classes were canceled, so she didn't have to worry about not getting enough sleep. So far the time without her parents had been great. Minus the end of Ruby's party; but she was trying to forget that.

The brunette turned the TV on, looking for a good movie or show.  
She picked some movie she hadn't seen yet and what seemed to be the best thing airing tonight. It wasn't the best movie she'd seen but quite okay. Better than going to bed early. She could do that anytime.

Somewhere during the movie she must have fallen asleep because a loud banging sound woke her up with a jolt.  
She rubbed her eyes, trying to get a clear head. Had she imagined the sound or had it come from the TV?  
A short look at the TV, however, proofed her wrong – some music-show was on.

Then she could hear sound for the second time. Someone was knocking, or rather banging, on her front door. A look at her watch made her shiver. It was past one am.  
For the first time in four days she hated being alone in the house. What if there was a criminal at the door?

She tried to get up from the couch as quiet as possible, and sneaked over to the kitchen window. Maybe she could get a glance at who was standing on her porch in the middle of the night.

What she saw there, however, nearly gave her a heart attack. A person dressed completely in black and in a hoodie was standing there. She couldn't see a face but it was already enough to make her heart race.  
She didn't even know what to do. Should she call 911? Or would they laugh at her? What if it was just a teen trying to prank her?

Seconds later her phone started to ring, the loud ringtone echoing in the kitchen.

"Shit, shit shit." She quickly pulled the phone out of her jeans-pocket and hit answer without even thinking. At least the sound was gone now. And maybe the person on the other end of the line could help her handle this situation.

"Dammit, Mills, open the frickin' door!"

Emma.  
Who else would call her at such an ungodly hour and stand on her porch. That stupid idiot. Regina nearly growled.

She hit 'end call' and tossed her phone on the kitchen counter, marching over to the front door and pulling it open in one swing.  
She glared at the girl that was standing on the porch and wearing a black hoodie and a bagpack. Regina's eyes narrowed.

"Are you out of your mind?! I nearly had a heart attack because of you!"

The blonde blinked a few times as if she hadn't realized that upsetting Regina was her fault.

"Uh...sorry?" It sounded sheepishly and the blonde bit her lip – some kind of habit Regina thought.

"What on earth are you even doing here?"  
Regina crossed her arms and continued glaring at Emma. The girl irritated her so much.

"Could I...you offered me to stay here. Is that still standing?"

"I thought I had made myself perfectly clear this morning!"

The blonde gulped before nodding. "Thought so..."  
She shoved her hands into the front of her hoodie and stared at the ground.

Regina narrowed her eyes a bit more. Should she change her mind and let Emma in? It was quite cold outside and surely nobody else would let the girl in at that hour. The air outside smelled like spring rain and the cold wind made Regina shiver. Was she about to let the blonde spend the night outside? But she was still mad at Emma, mostly for scaring the shit out of her. Regina was conflicted. Emma was not her friend – which made the fact that she'd shown up here appear even more weird – and Regina had no intentions on changing that.

"Oh for god's sake. Get in."

With that she turned around and waited for Emma to follow her to the kitchen.

_Are you out of your mind?! _Maybe she couldn't be harsh enough due to her sleepiness. She just wanted to be in her bed right now.

After some seconds of waiting the blonde appeared, a shy smile on her lips.

"Thank you."

Regina held up her hand. "Don't. We're not friends."

Then she gestured toward the hallway. "Last room on the right is a guest room. There's also one upstairs, second on the left. For all I care you could as well sleep on the couch."  
She picked up her phone and headed toward the stairs. "I'm going to get some sleep now, try not to break anything."

Regina walked into her room, letting out a sigh. The day kept getting more weird with every passing second. Was she actually out of her mind? Helping Emma Swan?

But maybe this would finally be a proof to herself that she was different than her mother. That she was able to help people and be nice. Even if she despised those people. And even if "those people" were Emma Swan.

_Plus, it's just one night._

She changed into her pajama, considering giving Emma something to sleep in. Then she shook her head. Maybe Emma had something in that bag she'd been carrying. She shouldn't care so much.

Too lazy to get properly ready for bed, Regina just laid down, turning off the light. She really, really needed some sleep right now. Hopefully tomorrow would be much better.

* * *

Present day, Storybrooke:

Granny, Ruby's grandma who everybody just called "Granny", placed a hot cocoa in front of Emma, giving the blonde a warm smile. "Here you go."

"Thanks..." Emma stifled a yawn and tried her best to look thankful.

Another sleepless night was behind her and it didn't look like that was about to stop. Her mind was constantly running wild. Always on alarm. Always worrying.  
But she had made some kind of improvement and had made a stop at _Granny's diner _this morning.  
Sometimes Regina and she would go here instead of cooking breakfast. The diner had a warm and welcoming atmosphere and since Storybrooke was a small town, lots of people would always be here; they would chat with them, everyone somehow friends with everyone. A typical small town. It's what had both women charmed when they had first set foot in this town. They were both from big cities and had never experienced such kindness from strangers. Soon Emma's parents had tagged along, choosing to live in the same town.

Today Emma had chosen to sit at the counter and not at their usual booth. That would have been too much. What she needed were baby steps. Pushing herself too far would just end in another almost-breakdown.

Maybe she could also do some work today. She hadn't been at the station for two weeks now, leaving all the work to her dad. It wasn't fair, at least she kept telling herself that. Her father shouldn't be a full-time sheriff at his age and her mom was surely worried about him all day. She was glad that Storybrooke was a sleepy town and almost nothing ever happened here. It made the sheriff's job a rather comfortable one.

Regina was still the same. Not waking up and not getting worse. The only stable thing right now. But with every passing day Emma's fear of Regina never waking up only grew. Every second was fuel to that fear. Every sleepless night another step toward the edge of a cliff. The doctors were talking about a stroke or some other diseases that concerned the brain. Emma didn't want to believe any of that. Regina was still so young, only thirty. Something like that should not be possible. But it was and it scared Emma.

Yesterday she had found out that Doctor Whale had put Regina under an induced coma the first night at the hospital. Oh, had she been furious. All the doctor had to say was that he thought the nurses had informed her about it. Fucking idiot. Wasn't it his job to keep her informed about everything? How could she even trust him to help Regina when he wasn't telling her everything?  
Emma had been playing with the thought of transferring Regina to another hospital ever since. Maybe she would be better off there.  
But another hospital meant that Emma would have to stay away from work even longer and sleep at a hotel or a boardinghouse. Or to stay in Storybrooke and only see Regina a few hours every now and then.  
Both options weren't appealing to her.  
Maybe she could ask for a different doctor. Someone that wouldn't forget to inform her about her wife's treatment.

"Careful, Ems. You're gonna break the mug."

Emma blinked confused, her head shot up and she was greeted with Ruby behind the counter. Then she slowly released the mug from her tight grip. Her emotions had gotten the better of her. Again.

"Better the mug than Whale's face."

Ruby grimaced. "He's an idiot. Don't waste your time on him."

The blonde only nodded. But she would really love to give the doctor a piece of her mind.

"Listen, how about a movie night?"

Emma was about to refuse but Ruby continued, "You really need some time to relax. Maybe a little bit of fun."

"_Fun_?! How can I possibly think about fun when-"

"I know, I know. Don't get me wrong. Just think about it. Please?"

Swallowing her anger, Emma nodded. "I'll think about it."

Fun was really the last think she wanted right now. But some time to relax didn't sound that bad. She wouldn't get much sleep anyway. And maybe spending the night with a friend would be better than alone in her bedroom where her thoughts would run off again, imagining all kinds of nightmares.

"I'll call you later, okay?" Emma even managed to give her friend a smile.

"Sounds good." Ruby left for the kitchen, leaving Emma to her thoughts again.

She could say yes to the offer. Take a break from all the drama in her life. Maybe it would actually help. Or at least distract her for a while. Either was good.

The blonde took a sip from her cocoa, staring at the kitchen door. The drink warmed her stomach, even soothed it. Maybe she would be able to eat something this morning. She hadn't had a proper breakfast in two weeks.

_Two weeks. I can't believe it's already been so long._


End file.
